Cold Milk and Oreos
by WireWriter
Summary: Sabrina hated her. She knew it. But after a nightmare filled with scarlet and maroon, she's scared. (Previously titled Scarlet and Maroon) (Nomination information inside also).


**GUISE. GUISE! Please, please read this. Okay, I know I've been pretty MIA for a while, but…I'm considering taking a definite hiatus for a little. Just to clear my head, tweak my writing, and edit all these old stories. **

**Now, an announcement. I have been NOMINATED for "The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012" (by elligoat). My nominated story is "Cinderella." Now, this is HUGE for me because this is my first nomination on FF. So, thank you! Thank you precious human being that nominated me. You get all the virtual cookies. So, Lara D, I COULD HUG YOU RIGHT NOW. **

**So, if you could spare a moment and vote for me, I would love it. Of course, I'm not expecting any win, I've only got one nomination and am going against TERRIFIC writers, but this is just amazing. This is incredibly humbling, thank you.**

**And on that note, a HUGE congratulations to my darling SweetShireen who has THREE of her amazing stories nominated. If that doesn't tell you to go read them, I don't know what will.**

**Again, thank you, and please vote.**

* * *

They didn't realize, did they, that she saw everything? She was quiet, so she could be attentive. She was the odd one out, so she observed the others. Yes, she saw everything. Granny's quiet giggles at Puck's pranks. Daphne's longing glances at her empty dinner plate. Henry's scowls of disapproval at his mother's method. Veronica's small smiles at her two lovely daughters. Even the secret glances and smiles Puck and Sabrina shared after apologies were said over the latest pranks. But everyone saw those, everyone except the two young blondes themselves.

And most of all, she saw the scowls and glares from Sabrina every time she entered the same room. The accusing and condescending glowers that dug _so _much (_somuch)_ deeper than they should have. And, yet, she couldn't blame her, she did after all almost kill each of her loved ones. Her little brother, her Uncle, and the fairy boy she loves. But, _she_ didn't mean it. _She _didn't even do it. That was her other self. The clinically insane one, the confused one. Her old, perpetually troubled self. But, that part of her was gone now. Yet, her past still haunted her, all warped and melted together confusingly. It scared her, she didn't know _exactly_ what or how and that _terrified _her. Not knowing that crucial, yet regretful, part of her life was taunting. It was as if all those locked up memories and secrets were on a shelf, just shy out of her reach. She could reach and jump all day, but it was always _thisfar_ away.

Did they not know how much this pained her? She knew she had caused so much _unforgivable _grief but that was third person knowledge. She couldn't, wouldn't know firsthand how she hurt and pained and terrified so many, _somany_ people. It was as if she was reading her own fairytale, she knew what happened, but she didn't know what she _thought _or how she _felt._

And Sabrina expected so much (_somuch) _from her. She didn't know how it felt to lose all her memories _justlikethat. _She couldn't remember all that happened. And it was still a continuous nightmare. The screams, the wind, the cages, the _blood. _All the glimpses and whispers of something terrible and awful. And talking about it just made it worse. It turned up the frightening knob all the way up. Her incubi at night were amplified every single time she _eventalkedaboutit._

Again, she couldn't blame them. If she was in their position she would want herself dead too. She wouldn't trust herself _onelittlebit. _She would stay away from herself, just like Sabrina does. Not many people trust a former homicidal maniac, do they?

**.::.**

It started like the fairytale. It always did.

She was walking down a well-beaten path. Trees surrounded her, roots tangling the road and branches holding off the elements. A wooden house, Grandma's house, was a tiny speck in the distance. She swung her basket around and around and admired the ruby sheen of her brand-new cape.

She was _almostthere_ when it happened. Strides away from her Grandma's driveway, a giant hairy wolf jumped in her path. She had no time to scream, no time to panic, no time to _breathe. _It advanced long strides that she could never beat. She threw her basket. It his chest, but that did nothing but anger him.

_Pause._

_Leap._

_Attack._

Scarlet and maroon filled her vision. Something metallic landed on her lips. Oh, look, the puppy's playing.

_Scream._

**.::.**

She woke up screaming. The heavy duvet tangled her legs and pinned them down. Her long shirt and shorts were soaked with a cold sweat. Tripping, she made her way out of the _cursed_ room, running and running, making sure no one heard her.

The kitchen was safe. The kitchen had light and food and _knives_ for protection. Armed with a moderate steak knife, she got out the gallon of milk.

"What're you doin' up? It's two in the morning, Red."

She screamed and jumped. Her knife poised in the air, eyes wide and terrified, sheen of sweat on her skin, she looked positively _mad._

"Calm down! It's me, Sabrina. Have another nightmare?" One step forward, two steps back.

Slowly, she placed the knife on the counter behind her. "You heard?"

"Couldn't have missed it." Seeing the look on the child's face she continued, "No, no! You didn't wake me! Couldn't sleep."

"Oh. It hurt me, Sabrina. It jumped in front of me and I couldn't _breathe_ or _scream_ or _fight_ then it…it hurt me! I thought it was playing but everythingwas so _red. _So so _red._ I-I couldn't get away." One by one, tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, c'mere. It was a nightmare, you see? Everything's fine and we're all okay. Especially you. You're healthy and here and alive, okay? Nothing will happen here." The blonde pushed Red's bangs back one more time before releasing her. Grabbing a paper plate and the new package of Oreos, she sat down across from Red.

"Now, whaddya wanna talk about? Something upbeat, please."

"Hmm…" Red stared at the petite blond. Over the few months she's known her, Sabrina had changed. She lurched from a gangly preteen to something…beautiful. She had chopped off her hair, what had once brushed her waist bluntly now barely grazed her shoulders and eyebrows in feathery wisps. Her strong blue eyes still shone brightly, framed by the thick lashes she shared with her younger sister. She had braces now (a secret delight to Puck; even more pranks on 'Brace face') and had shot up a few good inches. She had slimmed down even more, mostly from fighting and her new love: soccer.

"How's Puck?" Red broke the silence and watched as the fair-skinned teen flushed.

"Being a stupid boy as usual. I can't stand him sometimes. The things he does…"

**.::.**

Okay, so maybe Sabrina didn't' _hate _her. She did have a mama bear side. But it all still pained her sometimes. The cautious looks, the forced smiles. She could live through it though. And if she ever had a nightmare, she could count on cold milk and Oreos.

* * *

**Yes, this is crap. The ending is rushed, the parts don't correspond as best as they should, and there is so much OOC I don't know how I wrote this. I guess you're your own worst critic. **

**Anyways, love you all, and have a great 2013. **

**Thanks for reading loves,**

**~WireWriter**


End file.
